


Happy Birthday

by SilverFountains



Series: Alternate Shot [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Durincest, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Kit and I get talking about the lovely princes of the line of Durin... Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsune45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/gifts).



Dwalin thought he was really pushing it this time. Thorin was up for most things and they had been fuck buddies for a very long time indeed. But this suggestion was going to push things way past anything they had ever done. He probably should discuss it with him first. Just in case Thorin was not as taken with the idea as he was …

Thorin was groaning loudly under him as he fingered him deeply, making sure to hit his sweet spot over and over until his king was dripping with sweat.

“So, Thorin…” he tentatively begins, jabbing his thick fingers back and forth between Thorin’s cheeks, “did you have any ideas for Fili’s birthday next week? Because if you don’t I might have an idea.”

“Really, Dwalin, is this the time?” Thorin growls at him.

“Well, I just thought …”

“Less thinking, you brute, and more fucking. I’m cock ready for you.” And with that demand Dwalin removes his fingers and fills his friend up with his thick shaft, pounding him hard and deep with very little hesitation, just how Thorin likes him.

He has worked Thorin well and it takes but a few thrust to send him over the edge. As Thorin drags his blunt nails across Dwalin’s back, drawing red marks across his skin, he watches with delight as Thorin comes undone under him. They can fuck for a thousand years and he will never get enough of that wasted look on his king’s face. Nothing makes him come harder than watching Thorin lose himself completely with his cock up his arse.

As they lay panting next to each other, Dwalin restarts the conversation. “So Fili’s birthday …”

Thorin groans.

“Will you just shut up for five seconds and hear me out?!”

***

Fili does not understand how he ended up in this situation. Kili had promised him a birthday surprise and somehow he had ended up being bound and blindfolded, stripped of all his clothes but his breeches.

“Kee…” he whimpers. “Kee, is that you?” His brother giggles softly and Fili sighs in relief as he feels his breeches being unlaced. “Mmm, Kee, I like this birthday surprise.”

“I can see that, brother,” Kili whispers hotly in his ear.

Fili squeals as his breeches get yanked down hard.

“Oh look at this. One would think that it is _my_ birthday!” Kili swoons.

“Kee, aaah!” Fili moans loudly as the rough tongue licks along his length. “Ooh good. Mmm.”

“You like that yes, little brother?”

“Yes Kee, more. Ooo Mahal!” The heat sliding down over his hard cock is amazing. The blindfold is making all his senses stand on edge. And yet… This is not the first time Kili has sucked him off, far from it. So he knows very well what it feels like to have his brother’s mouth wrapped around his prick. And this is not it! “Kee?! By my beard, Kee … what? Who is this?”

Kili laughs out loud now. “Are you enjoying that brother?”

Well, it definitely is not his brother unless he has become a master ventriloquist. “Yes, but …”

“Just go with it, brother. It’s a surprise. And you must never ruin a birthday surprise.”

“O…Okay.” This is the weirdest thing ever. Someone is sucking his cock whilst Kili is watching them. And whoever it is is doing a damn good job of it too! Who on earth could it be? He does not even dare begin to guess.

“So have you worked it out yet?” Kili grins. “Ooh…” Kili lets out a soft moan.

“Brother?”

“It’s all good, Fee. Just … mmm.”

“Kili? What’s happening?”

“Nothing brother. Are you enjoying your cock being sucked off?”

“Yes yes! Oooo … Yes, good… Aaaah!”

“He’s gonna come,” he can hear his brother whisper.

His cock is released with an obscene pop. “Not just yet,” the deep rumbling voice sounds, as a large hand squeezes his cock hard.

“Dwalin?!” Fili thrashes about.

“That’s right, brother,” Kili giggles.

“Mahal! What are you two doing?!” Fili whines.

“Just relax, brother,” Kili whispers as he licks along his ear now. He unties Fili’s left hand and then guides it smoothly towards his own cock. “Here is something for you to play with whilst Dwalin prepares you.”

“P…prepares me??!”

“Sssh, just relax. Oh I tell you brother, this is quite a sight. That’s some big cock hovering between your legs, I tell you. And such a fine muscular ass. I bet he can pound hard with that … aaah, mmm.”

“Kili? Kili, what’s happening?”

“Sssh, just keep stroking my cock. Yes, brother, so good. Oh look at his big thick fingers. I bet that is going to feel good brother.”

Next he knows he can feel a rough, oiled up digit rub between his cheeks. “Oooh…” he moans.

“That’s it, sweet boy,” Dwalin groans softly. “Such a nice hole.”

Fili’s eyes grow large underneath the cloth of his blindfold. One part of him wants to scream out and run away if only his remaining binding would allow him. And yet the other side … Dwalin … The strong warrior who is Thorin’s favourite bed pet. Well, if his uncle likes it so much, then maybe he should just relax and find out what is so good about Dwalin’s cock that Thorin cannot get enough of it.

“Mmm, such a tight little ass,” Dwalin growls as he bites softly at the inside of his leg. Fili shivers as the thick finger presses more urgently against his muscles. “Open up for me, little prince.” Just a little more teasing and Fili can feel the finger starting to slide into his body.

He grabs harder at Kili’s hard cock as he is breeched. “Oh Fee,” Kili groans. “Oh oh yes!!”

Fili stills. The first moan he can understand. But the second? And then he can feel his little brother slowly buck his hips back and forth into his fist. “Kili? Are you … are you fingering yourself?”

Thorin smothers Kili’s mouth as he licks along the base of his neck. He nods to Dwalin to indicate his nephew is ready for a second finger. And Dwalin smiles back in agreement.

“Nnngh,” is all Kili can say.

“Kee… aaah!” The middle finger is substantially bigger than the index finger was and now that both digits are sliding into his hole, Dwalin is starting to curve them along the wall of his entrance, searching for his hot spot. If Fili is anything like his uncle it will send him flying.

Thorin is first to hit the jackpot and Kili has to bite down onto his hand to stop himself from screaming out as his uncle fucks his fingers right against his special place. With his brother still expertly pulling at his cock the pleasure is slowly becoming overwhelming and he is whining softly, hoping that Thorin will notice that he is close. He does not want to be the first to lose it.

“Oh Mahal!” Fili screams out next as Dwalin rough fingers jab at his prostate. Dwalin’s other hand is back around his cock again now as he starts to massage in the precum that is leaking along his length. “Oh Dwalin,” Fili whimpers, “that’s so good!” If this is an indication of things to come then he can fully understand why Thorin likes to be served by Dwalin.

Thorin signs to Dwalin. _Stop. Too - close. You – flip.Fili – top._

Dwalin releases Fili’s cock and then gently pulls back his fingers, drawing a sad whine from the blond’s lips. “Patience, little prince,” he grins. He rolls himself onto his back. Thorin also draws back his fingers and a hiss escapes Kili’s lips as he releases the grip over his mouth.

“Kili? Kili, what’s happening? Please let me see. Kili??”

Kili looks at their uncle but Thorin shakes his head. _Not yet_. _Release - handcuff._ Kili obeys his uncle’s signed order and starts to untie Fili’s right hand. “Thank you,” Fili sighs as he finally has both his arms back.

“No peaking!” Kili warns.

 _You – arms. Me – legs,_ Thorin motions. Kili grins widely.

“KEE!!” Fili screams out as all four of his limbs are grabbed at once and a second later he is lifted up and deposited on top of Dwalin’s body with Dwalin’s big cock resting against Fili’s sack.

Strong arms envelop him, as Dwalin nibbles at his neck. “Hello, sweet prince,” he whispers as his tongue slides into Fili’s ear. “Happy birthday!”

“D … Dwalin…”

 _You – first_ , Thorin signs to Kili. _Fuck – him._

Kili raises an eyebrow, but he is not going to argue. He takes the bottle of oil that Thorin hands him and slicks himself up well before he positions himself between Dwalin and Fili’s legs. The sights of Dwalin’s hole underneath his brother and his prick bouncing softly between his brother’s legs against his balls is the biggest turn on ever and Kili needs to take a deep breath to get himself under control.

He slowly traces a finger over Fili’s worked hole, before gently pushing it in, twisting it around along the rim, his hand brushing against Dwalin’s cock as he does so.

“Oh, Kee, is that you?” Fili whimpers.

“Yes, brother.  Going to fuck you.”

“Oooh! Oh Kee, yes please! Need you!”

Dwalin shuffles a little underneath Fili and moves his cock enough out of the way to allow Kili enough access to his brother’s rim. Kili pulls his finger back and quickly places the tip of his cock against Fili’s entrance instead, brushing his cock against Dwalin’s length. The older dwarf shudders under the touch.

“Oh, Kee!” Fili whimpers. “Ah yes!” He can feel his brother’s familiar cock starting to slide into his body.

“Mmm Fee, tight as ever,” Kili groans. Then he shivers as Thorin’s fingers rubs over the pink folds of his own entrance and pushes a finger back in again. “Mmm, oh Fee, you have no idea… So good!”

“Yes yes, so good,” Fili answers, oblivious still to what else is going on.

Kili starts to thrust himself into his brother now, slowly pushing in further, trapping Dwalin’s hard cock between their bodies, whilst Thorin is now fingering him with renewed energy. And Kili thinks he will lose it real soon as hands are everywhere on and in his body. “Fee, so … so close…”

He could have guessed that Thorin would stop him right there. A tap on the shoulder and a signed _No_ makes him scowl at his uncle. He manages a couple more thrust, before Thorin pulls back his fingers hard in punishment. And Kili sulks as he withdraws his cock from the heat of Fili’s body.

Thorin moves him aside, and slicks Dwalin’s cock up with ample oil. Dwalin groans loudly. “My turn.”

Fili stills. “Be… be gentle,” he whimpers, a little worried after Kili’s glorifying description of Dwalin’s sword.

Thorin guides his lover’s hard cock towards Fili’s gaping entrance, lifting his nephew’s backside a little until he is positioned just right. As Dwalin very slowly starts to push his cock in, Fili whimpers softly. “Big… Oh Dwalin… Kee, can’t take it.”

“Yes you can, brother,” Kili soothes, stroking his brother’s legs. “Oh such a sight, Fili. Your hole is stretching beautifully around his cock.”

“Oh my… Oh good. So much.”

“Aaaah, ooh yes!” This time it is Kili groaning as Thorin bends him over Fili and spreads his buttocks, pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance.

“Kili?” Fili can feel his brother on top of him now, his rock hard cock against his own whilst he is still being pounded by Dwalin underneath him. And he can feel his brother being shoved rhythmically against him. “Kili? … Who else is there?”

Thorin taps on Kili’s shoulder again. _Blindfold – off_.

Kili leans on his one arm as he yanks Fili’s blindfold off with the other.

The blond blinks hard for a moment. After so long staring against the dark fabric the room is temporarily too bright for him. Then his eyes are beginning to focus before his pupils dilate again. “Oh! Th…Thorin!” He blushes deeply now that everything has become clear.

But his uncle is paying his blush little heed as he is pounding himself hard into his brother’s body, grinding him hard down against Fili. The two princes’ are perfectly sandwiched between their elders.

Kili grins widely at him. “Happy birthday, big brother,” he groans as his cock is rubbed against Fili’s.

“This… wow… this is a nice surprise,” Fili smiles. “Oh!”

Dwalin and Thorin are both picking up speed now, working against each other so that when Dwalin’s hips buck up, Thorin grinds down. Kili can barely keep himself upright and Fili has no chance of moving, with two bodies working down onto him and one pounding deeper and deeper upwards into his hole. All he can do is give in completely as he is being stretched to the maximum by Dwalin’s big shaft. Yes, he can totally understand Thorin’s love for Dwalin’s cock now.

Kili is the first to come, having been on edge for long enough already tonight and with Thorin dragging his cock along his sweet spot over and over he soon cries out as he spills his seed across Fili’s stomach. As he comes he tightens his butt muscles strongly, dragging Thorin down with him.

The simultaneous moans of his brother and uncle coming together are just too much and Fili can feel his orgasm building. But just as he is about to come he is completely overwhelmed by the warm gulf spilling inside his body, as Dwalin grabs hard at his hips and rams himself even deeper inside him.

He has never come this hard in his life. Is feels like he is being fucked from all angles at once, covered inside and out by the seed of his party guests. He is not even sure if he is still moaning out loud or whether it’s just the echo of his cries ringing in his ears.

At some point the tangle of bodies must have come undone, because he find himself cuddled up against his little brother, the two of them wrapped protectively in the strong arms of Thorin lying against Kili’s back and Dwalin against his own.

“Almost forgot. Happy Birthday, nephew,” Thorin grins, just before the blond drifts off to a very satisfying sleep.


End file.
